Frosted Kiss
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: The coldest of seasons can warm the hardest of hearts. Shizaya.


People passed by him in a blur of colorful knit scarves, held hands, and smiles warm enough to melt the ice they skated on. Chatter and laughter melded with cheerful background music that drifted through the air like paper thin snowflakes, falling all around the spirited crowd gathered in the city. The icy iron bench he sat on fit his dejected mood, as he glowered at the skates laced on his feet, the ones his friends somehow convinced him to wear. As to where they were in the dizzying circling mesh of people on the ice, he wasn't certain, but he wasn't too eager to find them.

Not that he could, anyway. Who knew the ice rink could be so intimidating? And he wasn't about to stumble or fall in front of a certain _someone_ he knew.

In the midst of his musing, a familiar face adorned with glasses and a lopsided knitted cap, swerved to a stop a couple yards in front of him. Two more boys joined the first at his side, different shades of brunet clashing against dew drops of ice atop their heads.

"C'mon, Shizuo-kun, you don't know what you're missing! Get off the bench and skate with us, you party pooper," the bespectacled boy called.

Shizuo huffed in response, and shifted his glare to Shinra, "Nah, I'm good."

In all honesty, he felt anything but good. It was cold, he couldn't feel his hands, and everyone around him was accompanied. That thought made him feel all the colder. Shinra merely stuck his tongue out at him, and went off on his way again, zipping across the ice. Another boy hesitated and frowned, staring at Shizuo a bit longer, but the blond waved him off.

"Go on, Kadota."

Kadota shrugged and went to join the other both soon getting lost in the crowd again. Shizuo barely noticed that the third figure had yet to leave, or even instigate something as per usual. He grew apprehensive as the third boy approached, with more of a graceful finesse on the skates than Shizuo could ever hope to have, and halted smoothly a few feet in front of him.

"Can you even skate, Shizu-chan?" The suave voice grated on Shizuo's nerves, making him wish his ears would go numb enough to tune the other out.

"Fuck off, flea," Shizuo growled, lifting wary auburn eyes to regard the other's ruby stare. The other boy merely looked curious, perhaps even a bit bored, eyes glittering in reflection to the many lights strewn about the rink.

"Figures."

Then, Izaya grinned, "That's _such_ a disappointment though. Must be _terrible_ watching all these happy couples skating by. Makes you wish you could skate, huh?" Izaya gloated, making a few gaudy spins as he reached the edge of the rink where Shizuo sat, his gloved hands behind his back.

"Whatever."

Shizuo pointedly shifted his gaze to the meandering path of a spiraling crystallized snowflake as it landed on his folded hands, and melted on contact with the reddened skin.

Outside his field of vision, Izaya frowned.

The brunet sighed heavily, as if in defeat, and after a few more moments of silence, Shizuo figured he had finally left, though admittedly missed the company.

Then, without warning, a pair of slate gray skated appeared in his line of vision on the frozen ground. His head was jerked upwards as the offender tugged up on his scarf, and his eyes widened when they were met with mischievous crimson before another pair of cold lips slipped over his.

Warm breath ghosted over his numbed lips, and the tingling of Izaya's whisper joined the words,

"Catch me if you can,"

And a little nip to Shizuo's lower lip, accompanied by a coppery drop of blood against the sweep of his tongue brought Shizuo back to his senses. Izaya pulled away from the blond and cold air flooded against Shizuo's heated skin. Embarrassment and mounting anger warmed him, while his muddled mind started to make sense of things.

"," Shizuo roared before launching at the laughing brunet, now a safe distance away from the blond. Shizuo didn't let the mess of inky hair disappear from his line of sight as he cut through the flock of people in his way. Ahead, Izaya called back to him;

"Hey, Shizu-chan, guess what?"

Shizuo opted not to answer.

Izaya flashed him a grin, "You're skating."

Wait…_what? _Shizuo's train of focus came to a halt.

Abruptly, he lost his balance, tumbling onto the ice beneath him, seemingly stunned at the realization. When he glanced up to find Izaya doubled over in laughter, his anger quickly remounted, but he made no move to rise from the ice.

Izaya shakily skated over towards him, still trying to control his giggling, before offering Shizuo a gloved hand. The blond accepted it reluctantly, avoiding the other's smirking face.

"You're welcome, moron."

* * *

**A/N: Kink Meme :)**

**Ish gettin' cold out.**


End file.
